Das Badehaus
by yoho
Summary: Eine Viertelstunde später war von draußen wieder lautes Lachen und Giggeln zu hören. Es ist alles in Ordnung, versuchte Hermine zu denken. Aber dann klangen ihr Saras Worte im Ohr: 'Evan hat schon mal was gemacht.' Als Elin plötzlich laut kreischte, war Hermine in drei Schritten am Fenster.
Title: Das Badehaus

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: Eine Viertelstunde später war von draußen wieder lautes Lachen und Giggeln zu hören. _Es ist alles in Ordnung_ , versuchte Hermine zu denken. Aber dann klangen ihr Saras Worte im Ohr: _'Evan hat schon mal was gemacht.'_ Als Elin plötzlich laut kreischte, war Hermine in drei Schritten am Fenster.

Authors Note: Wir sind alle aufgeklärte, weltoffene Menschen. - Vorurteile? – Wir doch nicht.  
Übrigens, wer sie noch nicht kennt, kann vorher noch meine Geschichte "Kleine Schwester" lesen. Dann wird Saras Andeutung, Evan habe 'schon mal was gemacht', besser verständlich. s/8643141/1/Kleine-Schwester  
Jetzt noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa fünfzehn Jahre alt sind. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit zwölf Jahren die jüngste. Sie ist Norwegerin und besuchte, bevor sie nach Schottland kam, eine Zauberer-Schule auf Spitzbergen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Das Badehaus**

 _Listen to the wind blow down comes the night  
Running in the shadows damn your love, damn your lies  
(Fleetwood Mac, Rumours)_

„Mum, kommst du mal!" Saras Stimme klang besorgt.

Hermine starrte auf den Stapel Klassenarbeiten, der einfach nicht kleiner werden wollte. ‚Theorie der Verwandlung'. Die Praxis lag Hermine deutlich besser.

Sie entdeckte Sara am Fenster neben der Haustür. „Was ist denn?"

Sara wies wortlos nach draußen.

Hermine sah hinaus. Elin tobte zusammen mit einem Jungen im Regen vor dem Badehaus herum.

„Und?", fragte Hermine.

„Das ist ein Slytherin", sagte Sara. „Evan Mulciber. Und die sind zusammen in der Sauna. Nackt."

Hermine musste lachen. „Stimmt", kicherte sie, „das ist echt skandalös. - Hallo! Das macht man so. Und wo Elin herkommt, ist das ganz normal. Auf jeden Fall mit der Familie und mit Freunden. Und die beiden sind doch Freunde? Ich sehe sie jedenfalls in der Schule immer zusammen."

Sara schien nicht beruhigt.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Das Badehaus mit Sauna war ein Geschenk der ganzen Familie zu Elins Geburtstag. Die Idee dazu hatten sie vor einem Jahr von ihrem Besuch auf Spitzbergen mitgebracht. Elin war dort in jeder freien Minute in der Sauna gewesen. Sie musste diesen Teil ihres früheren Lebens wirklich sehr vermisst haben.

In Schottland war eine Sauna eher etwas Exotisches. Aber in Norwegen gab es Badehäuser mit Sauna als Fertigbausatz überall zu kaufen. Harry hatte zusammen mit Ron den Aufbau übernommen, während Hermine mit den Kindern ihre Eltern in London besuchte.

Die Überraschung war ihnen jedenfalls gelungen. Elin ging andächtig die drei Stufen bis zur Eingangstür hinauf.

Links die Sauna, mit schmalen Frischluft-Ritzen im Fußboden, einem Fenster mit Ausblick auf den Großen See, einer ansteigenden Bankreihe und dem Saunaofen. Im mittleren Raum, der vom Ofen mit beheizt wurde, zwei große Zuber, einer für kaltes und einer für warmes Wasser und rechts ein kleiner Umkleideraum.

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag und sie nutzten ihn, um das Badehaus einzuweihen und Elin blieb mit Sara und Janek so lange in dem Warmwasserzuber, dass ihre Haut schon ganz schrumpelig wurde.

Harry hatte Snacks vorbereitet, die sie in Bademäntel gehüllt und mit dampfender Haut in der Frühlingssonne auf der Veranda vor dem Badehaus aßen.

Insgesamt, so fand Elin, war es ein rundum gelungener Tag.

Am liebsten wäre sie jeden Tag in die Sauna gegangen, aber alleine machte das keinen richtigen Spaß. Und ihre Eltern und Geschwister hatten nicht immer dann Zeit und Lust auf ein Schwitzbad, wenn ihr gerade danach war.

Deshalb stand sie jetzt neben der Tür zu ihrem Klassenzimmer und wartete darauf, dass Evan herauskam. Die beiden liefen, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln, zu einer alten Eiche, die mitten auf dem Schulhof stand.

Elin hangelte sich geschickt den Stamm hinauf und setzte sich rittlings, den Baumstamm im Rücken, auf einen dicken Ast. Evan kletterte an ihr vorbei und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

"Was hast du denn das letzte Mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen?", fragte Elin.

Evan überlegte. "Nicht viel", sagte er schließlich. "Ein paar Bücher, einen Pullover und eine neue Jacke. – Warum willst du das wissen?"

"Weil ich auch Geburtstag hatte."

"Du hattest Geburtstag?", fragte Evan.

Elin nickte.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Und", fragte Evan, "was hast du bekommen?"

"Ein ganz großes Geschenk."

Er sah sie fragend an. "Wie groß? Groß im Sinne von toll oder groß im Sinne von…" Er malte mit seinen Armen etwas von den Ausmaßen einer Hundehütte in die Luft.

"Noch viel größer. Hermine und Harry haben mir ein Badehaus mit Sauna geschenkt." Elin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

"Ein was?"

Sie erklärte aber Evan konnte ihre Begeisterung nicht so ganz teilen. Schwitzen und Baden zum Vergnügen…

"Kommst Du, heute Nachmittag? Wir können es ja mal zusammen ausprobieren."

In diesen elf Wörtern steckten für Elin mindestens zehn Fragen. Und die wichtigste von allen war: 'Sind wir auch Freunde, wenn wir nicht in der Schule sind?' - Bisher war Evan nämlich noch nie bei ihr zu Hause gewesen.

Evan hätte es spannend machen können. Aber er sagte einfach nur "Ja", und fragte noch: "Muss ich irgendwas mitbringen?"

Elin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Eine Badehose?"

"Nein, brauchst du nicht."

Evan wunderte sich über diese Antwort. Aber seit Elin ihn vor ihrem wütenden Bruder gerettet hatte, vertraute er ihr.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Hermine beobachtete die beiden. Sie rollten mit Begeisterung immer wieder den nassen Grashang neben dem Badehaus hinunter, bis Elin es nicht mehr schaffte, rechtzeitig auf die Beine zu kommen und mit einem lauten Platschen in den Bach fiel, der im Tal Richtung See floss.

Evan streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und zog sie wieder heraus. Elin bibberte und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Das Bachwasser kam aus den Bergen und war noch eiskalt. Die zwei verschwanden wieder in der Schwitzhütte.

Hermine wandte sich ab. Sara stand noch immer hinter ihr.

"Findest du wirklich, Elin sollte nicht mit einem Slytherin spielen?"

Sara seufzte. "Er hat schon mal was gemacht."

Hermine krauste die Stirn. "Will ich wissen, was er gemacht hat?"

"Ich glaube nicht", sagte Sara.

"War das bevor sie sich angefreundet haben oder hinterher?", hakte Hermine nach.

"Vorher."

"Und, was meinst du, haben sie es geklärt?"

"Ja, haben sie."

"Dann ist doch alles gut."

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Sara. "Er ist ein Slytherin."

Hermine wollte schon ärgerlich werden, hielt sich dann aber doch zurück. Stattdessen meinte sie: "Ich denke, wir sollten Elin überlassen, mit wem sie befreundet sein möchte. Und wenn es ein Slytherin ist, umso besser. Es wird Zeit, dass diese alten Vorurteile verschwinden."

Am Badehaus war niemand mehr zu sehen und Hermine kehrte an ihre Klassenarbeiten zurück. Sara verschwand auf ihr Zimmer.

Eine Viertelstunde später war von draußen wieder lautes Lachen und Giggeln zu hören.

 _Es ist alles in Ordnung_ , versuchte Hermine zu denken. Aber dann klangen ihr Saras Worte im Ohr.

 _Er hat schon mal was gemacht._

Als Elin plötzlich laut kreischte, war Hermine in drei Schritten am Fenster.

Sie entdeckte die beiden unten am Bach. Evan hielt einen hölzernen Eimer in der Hand, dessen Inhalt er augenscheinlich Elin über den Kopf gegossen hatte. Gerade tunkte er den Eimer wieder ins Wasser und drückte den Henkel dann Elin in die Hände.

Evan schnappte sichtbar nach Luft, als sich das eiskalte Bachwasser über ihn ergoss. Dann ließ Elin den Eimer fallen und die beiden spurteten zurück in die heiße Sauna.

Hermine ging dieses Mal nicht wieder zu ihren Klassenarbeiten. Sie setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und behielt das Badehaus im Auge, obwohl es da gerade nichts zu sehen gab.

Immerhin, Evan war ein Slytherin.


End file.
